Session 13
(15:08:36) Dusk Mibbit@36.73.vj.hh kom in i rummet. (15:09:18) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (15:13:06) Shadell lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: Leaving.). (15:14:12) STExalted: You've decided to investigate the DB Breeding place first - the current climate is not quite appropriate enough to takeover. Though, it is of course doable if you want to do so. After all, you are all Exalted. (15:14:15) STExalted: Unfortunately, your clue is scarce. You only heard a couple snippet or two from the brothel - the one that failed to burn. You'll need to find out more before you can actually act. (15:14:16) STExalted: So the question is: How do you want to do this? Currently, you are at the manse. (15:23:09) Dusk: "How do you want to proceed then? Have one of the females...." I say, gesturing to the two present female. "into the brothel pretending to be a pregnant woman or tail one of the pregnant women until they're picked up or something else? (15:23:11) Dusk: " (15:25:00) Lost_: "Actually, I can summon a demon to pretend to be a pregnant woman. Particularly a Bisclavarets comes to mind." (15:31:11) Lost_: "In any case, we are suffering from an acute lack of intelligence. The best way to correct this is to go out and investigate. The sooner the better." (15:35:36) Dusk lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (15:57:59) Lost_: Lost_ looked at the glade he was in. It as an open one surrounded by trees and had a gentle breeze blowing around it. This was good, as it helped set the atmosphere for his upcoming meeting. (15:58:10) Lost_: Lost_ had talked to a lot of the little Gods in the city and had even summoned a few elementals. Lost_ had not, naturally, made them do any work for long periods of time. Merely simple things and things he could not order his demons to do. (15:58:23) Lost_: This was deliberate, as he wanted the elementals of the region to support him when the time came. The process was slow at first as even though he was a Solar and thus more approachable then a Dragon Blooded, he still had to convince them to his view. (15:58:31) Lost_: Only recently had he made any headway in that goal with the discovery of his new or old, as the matter may be, charm. (15:58:40) Lost_: Shaking his head, he focused on the present and started chanting. He had naturally activated his essence sight and yet no matter how many times he did this the sight never got old. (15:58:49) Lost_: As he continued chanting, he saw how the essence structures of the glade twisted and turned. He watched as the filaments of reality slowly bent and surely broke. To the untrained eyes, there was no indication as to what was going on, yet to his essence sight, it was as if the grass had turned purple and the air was switching between a kaleidoscope of colors. (15:59:00) Lost_: . As the gentle breeze blew through the glade, it disturbed the essence causing a mesmerizing cascade of colors, some of which had no description in the human tongues. (15:59:07) Lost_: Yet he did not falter in his summoning and the world obeyed him, accepting his authority. A far cry from summoning a Demon. (15:59:15) Lost_: Lost_ slowed his chanting as he sensed that he had the attention of the being he sought to summon. (15:59:24) Lost_: Then with no fanfare or any special effects what so ever, the being stepped forth. (15:59:31) Lost_: Thus Lost_ had summoned Dakruga. The wood elemental right hand and advisor of the City father of the country he was trying to conquer. (16:03:19) Peerless Mibbit@115.164.qp.iis kom in i rummet. (16:21:01) Nekraa: After some walking and asking for direction, Dragon found her way to a hospital. Well there she found some idle physicians with whom she could talk shop with. (16:21:04) Nekraa: Starting about some useful household remedies she had encountered on her wanderings. Trading knowledge she had found handy and learning a trick or two from the practitioners here. (16:21:08) Nekraa: Dragon’s friendly discussion about a subject close to her heart do away with most of their reservations and the discussion seamlessly switch to cases they have had. (16:24:08) ***Peerless went to the building where Jade Honou and his mercenary Dragon-Blooded resided after asking for directions from the commoners, and soon found himself near an inn, where he soon found his friend drinking in the bar. (16:26:32) ***Peerless joined him in his private booth, where the two of them started sharing their experience after they parted, from their adventures, to the latest rumours. Soon enough, the topic shifted to the recent kidnappings of prostitutes bearing Dragon-Blooded children. (16:39:52) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (16:42:31) Peerless Mibbit@115.164.hst.qy kom in i rummet. (16:48:28) STExalted: Lost_: Sadly, Dakruga doesn't know what you're asking about. Still, he offer his notes regarding citizens' movement - oh, it is hardly specific, and it is almost completely useless. Of course, you are Exalted - it doesn't take long for you to piece together irregularity, and you spot interesting pattern at the south of city. You thanked Dakruga, then goes back to Manse. (17:01:10) STExalted: Dragon_: The Physician noted there's a decline of pregnancy cases since... oh, couple months ago, maybe? Around that, anyway. About the same time, the demand for fertility drugs increases, too - it is slight, somewhat irregular, but not too strange. You don't find out much afterwards, but the medical community is impressed with you. Contact: Doctors and Nurses +2 (17:01:12) STExalted: Peerless: He gives you an interesting tidbit - apparently, one of his friends has fallen in love with a prostitute. Well, maybe. More likely he don't want his bastard walking around in public, giving shame to Gens' name and all that stuff. Anyway, he finds out the prostitute is pregnant, so he decided to marry her... and then she vanish. Of course, he's quite annoyed with this - so he scours the countryside, and the city, and so on, with no result. S (17:02:33) STExalted: so he scours the countryside, and the city, and so on, with no result. She never came back. ...you are not sure if this information is useful. Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles